I will say yes, Ran!
by XxbabybashxX
Summary: Dean chose to say yes to Michael before Sam will say yes to Lucifer. And the little Bodyguard-Angel promised to watch over him.     Introduction of Ran, if you like her... I have a whole bunch of other chapers with her


„What do you think you're doin'? " Ran said before she turned around to face Dean.

"I will say yes. There is no other way. I'm sorry I… I don't wanna hurt you or Sam or anyone else but I can't handle this. We can't handle this. Not alone. We need Michaels help. And if I can be his vessel everything will be ok, right? Right Ran?"

"What do you want me to say now, huh? I… You are my best friend how could I just let you go and say yes?" She was looking at the floor now, her eyes closed and her hands at the back of her neck. She was thinking about how she could stop him. But her mind was empty. She had no idea what she could do or say.

"Say nothing. Just… don't let me go without a little kiss." He was adorable when he was smirking. He was just joking like he ever was.

"Babe, you couldn't handle my kisses so I'll spare you." Their friendship was easy. They could say and do whatever they like to. No shame no worries that the other could blabber the others shit out.

"You kissed me a few times and I'm still alive so… Do I get a kiss or not?" He smirked again before he came closer. He whispered: "Well, I will say yes so kiss me before I'll sacrifice myself to Michael."

'You know, fuck this.' she thought before she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. She knew that she would regret it later but Dean's thrilling green eyes and his body in those black V-neck shirts made her weak. She knew him for Years now and they still were best friends. She pulled back as soon as she could handle her emotions again. "Dean, no! I won't let you say yes. I won't let you go. Doesn't matter if you'll kick my ass or not. So don't even try." She turned around and walked to the door. "Well Babe, either you stay here and don't give yourself up to Michael or you have to kill me. What you can't." She winked at him and sat down to the floor. She wasn't a usual girl. She didn't loved Dean or something she just liked to play with him and he did the same with her. Those little games made their friendship special.

"Ran, well you won't let me out, right?" "Right." "So we could have sex?" She chuckled before raising a brow and giving back sarcastically: "Dude, get your mind correct. If I die in this freakin' fight between You and Sam or something I wann' keep my dignity." "Hey, you screwed more guys then I did on our road trip."

"At first that was and is no road trip this is our job and secondly I always knew you'd be gay." She grinned as she saw him rolling his eyes. "You know what I mean, girl." "Sure I do."

Almost half an hour went to town before one of them said another word. "Hey Ran…" "Huh?" "Why you don't want me to say yes? You… You are my little Bodyguard. Part Angel part Demon and part Human. You could stay with Michael or me or …" "Dean." "Yeah, sorry or something. I mean you could watch over my body and I bet you would be strong enough to pull him out if he wants to keep my little sweet ass." She smirked shortly and tried to catch his look but he kept avoiding it. He hated being weak and now he was weak. She just like him and she knew she should shut her mouth. "If you want me to take care of your body while Michael rides you, I'll do. But… Don't do that now! I… I know how you feel Dean, you're afraid. So what? Who the fuck cares? I don't! So look at me please. Please. And I'll open the door. Ok?"

"You know how to make deals, huh?" "Oh dude…" She was on her legs now not on the floor anymore. "Come on Teddy bear-doctor gimme a hug." She chuckled lightly. "You really remember that shitty bear?" "Sure, he wanted to kill himself and drank whiskey. I wanted such a bear for all my life." He came closer and pulled her in his embracement. "Thank you little one." He looked down to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You'll stay my little sister." "Sam will hate me for that"

They packed their bags and left Sam a massage without saying a single word.

–Sam, don't say yes! I will. And I will save the world with it. Don't worry Ran is with me she'll take care 'bout my body. I love you, brother. Dean-

Then they left…


End file.
